Unfortunately, some rodents that get trapped may drag the trap away only to die later in an unknown location. This requires the homeowner to search for the carcass. The present invention features a novel rodent trap system with an alarm that is activated when the trap is sprung. This allows the homeowner to find the mouse or rat in the trap, preventing the mouse or rat from escaping. In some embodiments, the alarm can alert the homeowner via an Internet system or a mobile phone system.
The present invention may feature a basic model for an average homeowner. The present invention may feature a more advanced model that may have alert features through the Internet system or cell phone system, which may be more beneficial for commercial use.